


Reconciliation

by demoncard



Category: Hannibal (TV), NBC Hannibal
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Edgeplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild S&M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoncard/pseuds/demoncard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise awaits Will in the dark cavern of his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

Will’s feet kicked the gravel as he shuffled up to his back door. It was slightly overcast with hints of sadness in the air. He reached for the doorknob and the old farmhouse door opened with an aching whine. He flipped on the light and before it could register he was up against the wall. It was a moment before his eyes focused. Hannibal stood before him. His hands on either side.

“Hello, Will.” Breathed Hannibal. He tilted his head back and glared at the ceiling. Lowering it back down, he looked Will dead in the eyes. His stare was so piercing. Almost dismantling. 

Will’s breath caught in his throat. “Hannibal, what….what are you doing here?” Will’s ability to hold eye contact was limited. 

He attempted a step to remove himself from the mans vicinity but Hannibal’s reflexes were far too sharp. In an instant Will was back, pinned against the wall. 

“I just came to visit, Will. Surely you will begrudge me that?” The words flowed from his tongue like poison from snake fangs. But so intoxicating. 

Hannibal moved closer. His lips brushing Will’s cheek. They traced a line to his ear. Hot breath cascading over it. His tongue feeling the inner curve. Will shuddered. But a million thoughts at once were flowing through his mind. Gooseflesh lined his spine and he felt the familiar surge in his abdomen. A sudden warmth came over him and the need to touch Hannibal was a building crescendo. Will’s hand came up to lock into Hannibal's hair.

“No.” Hannibal growled. 

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small rope. In a flash, Will was turned around, face first, hands behind his back. The ropes wound their way around his wrists. Growing tighter with each cycle. But it was comforting. Hannibal turned Will around and lovingly ran his hand down the length of his face. It was hard to control himself. But he had to.

Will gave a slight smirk. “What are your intentions, Dr. Lecter?”

“To do what needs to be done.” Lecter replied. 

Lecters hand went to the back of Will’s head and his digits interlocked with his hair. He pulled him close and ran his lips over Will’s and then pushed into him. Lips on fire and hands moving he cupped Will’s neck and slid his finger over Will’s jugular. He could feel the heat and urgency barely contained beneath the skin. It was crying out to him. He continued to thumb it as his lips moved over the canvas of Will’s mouth.

Will moaned into Lecter’s mouth. And pushed against him, despite the ropes. Lecter pulled back and walked over to the kitchen table. There, glinting in the yellow light, was a knife and scalpel.. Hannibal picked up the knife and put the scalpel into a pouch and pocketed it. Will eyed Hannibal as he walked back from the table. Silent and calm. So sure of his footsteps. Will noticed he wasn’t wearing shoes and let the faintest inner laugh escape. Hannibal approached and stood at Will’s 12. Staring intently as he brought the knife up to Will’s throat but moving down to tear at the threads of clothing that clung to Will. He worked slowly, sensually. Each stroke was precise and documented. Each tattered remain fell to the floor with a soft thud. 

After several minutes, Will stood, naked, exposed and fully aroused. He wanted to touch Lecter so badly. He strained at his ropes but they were sound. Unmoving. Lecter took a step back. A smile making it’s way across his face. Then gone. Serious again, he firmly took a hold of Will’s arm and walked him down the hall and into the bedroom. He paused and flipped on the light and then proceeded, Will in tow, to the bed. 

“Sit.” Lecter instructed and Will did as he was told. His eyes full of lust. He eyed Lecter up and down as he undressed. He could see a growing erection pushing at the constraints of Lecter’s tailored suit. He just wanted to feel his skin. To feel everything. Hannibal turned his back as he took off his watch and other effects.

A faint pleading escaped Will’s mouth. “Please...oh god….please.’

Lecter snapped his head around. His glare bored into Will’s heart. Made his pulse pound and his cock throb. Lecter finished undressing and picked up the pouch holding the scalpel and walked over to edge of the bed, where Will was perched. He reached behind him and untied his bonds. Will’s hands instantly ran their way up his muscled torso and over his chest and back down his legs. Pressing hard. Feeling every vein and divet. His hand grazing over Lecter’s cock as he did so. Hannibal lowered himself and began moving toward Will, pushing him further on to the bed, kissing him as he went. Never failing to trail his tongue over Will’s lips. 

As they reached the headboard, they stopped but their passion did not. Lecter let Will explore his body. Will ran his tongue over the muscles, stopping to flick his nipple and then continuing downward. He reached his dick. He playfully licked the head, making it bounce just slightly. He ran his hand down the length. The heat was astounding. He licked the head again. Slower this time. Running his tongue around the outside edges.

Lecter moaned. His hands pulling at Will’s hair. His hips starting to thrust. Will kept licking and then took everything into his mouth. It felt spectacular to have something so hard running along his tongue. He could feel the ridges. He could taste the man’s arousal. 

Suddenly, Hannibal pulled back and sat on his knees. He kissed Will hard and then in a moment was straddling him. Pinning Will’s hands above his head. He reached to the side and brought out the rope and started looping it around Will’s wrists and then around the headboard. Will groaned and started to buck against Hannibal. 

“Are you sure you want what I have to give?” Lecter deeply bellowed. 

Will didn't respond. Staring at Hannibal or staring through him, Lecter wasn’t sure. But the little sounds that escaped Will’s mouth were causing Lecter’s focus to waver. He wanted to absorb him. He wanted every inch of Will. He cinched the knot and slowly kissed from Will’s collar bone to his ankles and back up again.

Will was shaking. Lecter was amused.

Hannibal could feel the heat radiating from Will’s groin. He could smell every pheromone and chemical reaction. It was driving him insane. Animalistic and aggressive. He inevitably went down on Will. Hard and fast. Unrelenting. Will groaned, occasionally yelling out. Attempting to thrash his hips and push farther into Hannibal. It was everything that Will needed. Almost everything. 

Lecter continued, running his tongue over the largest vein as he went. He felt the throbbing of Will’s pulse once again. His resolve had worn thin. He gave a few more pumps and then ceased.  
He reached over to the edge of the bed and picked up the pouch holding the scalpel. Gingerly, he removed the surgical steel from its cocoon. He lifted it to the light, examining each facet. It glinted in Will’s eye. His breathing increased.. Lust clouding his vision.

Lecter gave a deep chuckle. He brought the scalpel down in a swift motion. Running it ever so softly over the soft flesh of Will’s throat.. His adam’s apple bobbed with anticipation and terror. Will knew Lecter’s capabilities. His desire was bleeding into every molecule. Like black paint on white paper. 

The cold metal left red scratches as it made it’s journey down Will’s neck and over his chest. The touch was so light. So knowing. Lecter continued to make red trails as his fingers brushed between Will’s legs. Shivers ascended the man before him. Lecter moved down and sat on his knees again.. The physicality of this man enticed Lecter beyond words or thoughts. Lecter began to touch himself. Will’s eyes bored into Lecter’s body. Each breath hitching the cave of his chest. 

Lecter’s movements were swift and silent. In a flash Will’s legs were splayed and Hannibal was pushing at the entrance. Slowly. Ever so slowly. As he entered, Will’s eyes became saucers. Pure need graffitied across his face like the walls of back alleyways. Little moans leaving his lips like birds from telephone poles. He continued. Hannibal lived for physical pleasure. All of it was art. The human form was art. The way they squirmed and begged for more. A simple buck of the hips told so much. The scalpel still at Will’s throat. The tiniest of red beads began its struggle with gravity.

Will needed to touch Lecter. He wanted to feel the hot flesh under his own skin. To feel every movement as they happened. To feel the muscles contract. He felt every nerve tingle and every bone jolt with each thrust Dr. Lecter made. He wanted to explode. He wanted to implode. In all honesty, he wasn’t quite sure. But this was right. Very right. He closed his eyes and waded into the stream.


End file.
